hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guise Will Be Guise
Guise Will Be Guise is the Fifty-two episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix cybernetics has been overloaded, as his Cybernetics is off and on the problem, as Fennoy goes to the lab with Doctor Hawkins. Fennoy tells Hendrix to say the code, as it stops Fennoys is all about the job hunting. Doctor Hawkins worried about Klaus and the R.D.Ms, as he goes crazy, as Doctor Hawkins mentioned. She laughed about the cybernetics, as Derrick worries about Hendrix not using the Cybernetics barley as much. Hendrix uses it for his defense, as Derrick worried about the R.D.Ms being protected by Klaus, as Hendrix is still concerned about Aiden being a ghost. Derrick and Hendrix go io e computer pad, as Aiden and Klaus are off the grid, many bases that Klaus destroyed, as Providence takes over the protect them. Hendrix and Derrick concerned about Klaus using R.D.Ms for a full invasion to become more dangerous, Hendrix worries about Klaus being hiding, Hendrix knows R.D.Ms will attack multiple cities, as Derrick wants him to be stopped, as Hendrix sees dots of the radar and it turned out to be his mum, Mrs. Underwood, Hendrix got angry and raged inside of the briefing room. Hendrix is gone, as Derrick is worried. Derrick and Doctor Hawkins are worried about Hendrix family being attacked, Doctor Hawkins wants to know what's going on, as Derrick doesn't want Hendrix to suffer, he knows Klaus has gone too far, as kidnapping family drives Hendrix's mad, as Doctor Hawkins tries to find multiple R.D.Ms rampaging through the city. Derrick worries about Hendrix having ma ental illness, as he has to be alone, Derrick worries that will be a problem. Doctor Hawkins will get upset if Hendrix dies. Hendrix beats up Aiden and Klaus men, with his robots, in anger, as Hendrix download system from the robots, as he tells Oracle that the R.D.Ms could start today. Oracle is worried, as it will not look good. She tells to Hendrix that he is in his old house. That day that Klaus killed his own mother, as Oracle knows that Bill is stabbed by Klaus, as he is a monster. Hendrix goes to his house to stop him. Hendrix gets past his trap, Klaus laughing, as he goes down in the basement, as he fends more of his traps. Klaus and Hendrix meet again, as Klaus wants him to die, as Klaus goes insane, as Hendrix taunt him about his mother's death, that Klaus killed, Hendrix tells what her mother is, as she cared about, with Hendrix wants the judge to execute him when Hendrix captures him. Hendrix cares about his mother, as Klaus knows about Hendrix's past, as he still cares about his mother, which Klaus hasn't done. Hendrix is furious about his family to begin kidnapped by Klaus, as he about to unleash an invasion for his final attack, as Mrs. Underwood laughs at Klaus plan, as Klaus punched her hard, as Hendrix started to get angry, as he dodges his attacks, with R.D.Ms, fails to defeat Hendrix. Klaus kept taunting Hendrix about his family, as Hendrix beats him with different abilities, as Klaus is brutality wounded but escaped with his smoke, as Hendrix gets the mother to the hospital. Oracle found out that Klaus preparing for the invasion, that Klaus also took the data. Doctor Hawkins doesn't blame Hendrix to go to his mother first, as she wants to check Hendrix Cybernetics first. Hendrix said his words to his mum, as he leans on her. Doctor Hawkins checks on her cybernetics, as she vows to take down Klaus, as Aiden is nowhere to be seen. Doctor Hawkins does test on Hendrix Cybernetics, as the Cybernetics doing stupid noise, as it's clear. Doctor Hawkins sees a lot of red dots, as Providence Accord calls that R.D.Ms have gone rogue, as the invasion has started, Derrick sees it too, in his comms. Hendrix tells every agent around the world that R.D.Ms has gone rogue Episode Moments * R.D.Ms have gone rogue, again, as the invasion has started for Klaus * Hendrix saved his mother from Klaus Chase * Klaus stole the data, which is enough to power his R.D.Ms for the invasion * Providence and Agents are aware of the R.D.Ms threat that Klaus is about to unleash Character * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Derrick Hawkins * Audrey Billings * Sharon Underwood * Providence Accord Soldiers Villains * Klaus Chase * Klaus Men * R.D.Ms Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Hendrix worries about Klaus going after other families * Cybernetics still works, even sounds annoys Hendrix * R.D.Ms invasion have started again, since years ago when Hendrix destroyed it with the EMP See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Klaus Arc